There are generally many doll hairstyles, and among them hairstyles with a straight or curl fiber rooted are known. As a processing method for curling hair, a method of crimping hair angularly by causing the hair to pass through a heated gear, a method of crimping hair wavily by holding the hair in a wavy heated metal plate, a method of curling hair spirally while winding the hair around a heated rod, or the like is known. However, any of the above conventional methods has drawbacks in that hair is only regularly crimped and has unnatural appearance.
Patent Document 1 describes that a straight fiber is mechanically rooted on the doll head, and then the doll hair is non-uniformly crimped by heating. However, the doll hair is not bulky. Patent Document 2 describes a technique of a fiber for doll hair in which a multifilament is twisted 20 to 200 times/m. However, this technology improves bundling properties, gloss, and feeling, and does not provide hair with a specific wave shape and bulkiness. Patent Document 3 describes a technique of doll hair composed of a fiber obtained by unraveling a knit. However, the technique employs a regular and bent fiber, and thus the doll hair has inferior natural styling properties and rooting density (covering properties) and is not bulky. Further, Patent Document 4 describes a technique of a bulky fiber for doll hair in which a multifilament is crimped by woolly processing or gear crimp processing. However, the doll hair has improved natural gloss and combing properties by finely crimping each strand, and does not have a novel curly-like hairstyle and bulkiness.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-287801
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-216678
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-123284
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-309275